1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a control system, and more particularly to a control system for a flight vehicle when landing and taking off.
2. Related Prior Art
A conventional guiding system is provided for guiding and directing a flight vehicle along a predetermined travel direction and is not suitable for supporting the flight vehicle smoothly and steadily when landing.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional guiding system for a flight vehicle.